


You're Not An Idiot

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Rebellion x Reader [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, JewWario Reference, Originally Posted on deviantART, Post-Rebellion Story, Reader-Insert, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with rejection? By talking with someone who has experienced it countless times, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not An Idiot

You sat on the bench where the bus dropped you off. You reflected on what happened the night before. You thought that this would be the day. The day that you’d finally confess your feelings to Shizuki Hitomi, one of the most popular girls in school.

However, it was a loooooong shot. You knew it. But you didn’t realize how hard you would crash. You still remembered the sting of Hitomi saying that she was already spoken for by Kyousuke. What hurts more is that you sit right next to him. Rejection was one thing, but knowing that the person you had a crush on was dating your direct classmate? It would cause you to think twice about walking to school.

However, before you could think of anything else, another bus arrived and dropped off a batch of students. On the bus was a girl who you were good friends with: Miki Sayaka. You had been friends with her since you were children. Ever since you could remember, she always stuck with you and protected you. You smiled a bit.

“Hey, [y/n]. What’s happening?” She said. That smile faded as you began to speak.

“… You know Hitomi?” You said.

“Yeah. I do.” Sayaka said.

“… I tried to tell her that I liked her. But…” It seemed you didn’t need to say anything else, as Sayaka sat down next to you on the bench.

“Yeah… Hate to break it to ya, kid, but Hitomi had set her sights on Kyousuke for a while. Believe me.” Sayaka said.

“Was it that obvious?” You asked. Sayaka simply nodded. “Heh… How foolish of me to assume Hitomi would like me. I… I’m such an-” Sayaka immediately slapped you. You could hear her whimper as she proceeded to cling onto you.

“DON’T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT!” Sayaka screamed. She held you tightly as she began to cry. “Please… you’re better than this!” You stood there as you could feel your body heat up. Without a second to think, you held Sayaka and cried too. You two spent fifteen minutes crying. Eventually, the sobbing stopped, though you didn’t let go.

“… I’m sorry…” You whispered out.

“…I understand, [y/n]. I know what it’s like to crush on someone, only for them to not even know you exist and would rather spend their time with someone else. But don’t worry. You’ll find someone. Someone who will be better than Hitomi. And you will one day fall in love with that someone.” She said. “But first and foremost, you’re not stupid. You’re not an idiot. Don’t ever tell yourself that you are. And, if nobody else ever tells you this, I will tell you this; I care about you.” With that, you and Sayaka let go. You smiled. You had never noticed just how beautiful she looked until now.

“T-thank you.” You blushed. Sayaka almost smiled. _Almost_. You noticed something _shift_ in her eyes. A sort of flash. The kind and caring look she had instantly turned into a stern expression.

“[y/n], you best get going to school. I’ll catch up with you. There’s someone I need to talk to.” She said. She stormed off. Rather than follow her, you decided to head off to school like she suggested. You couldn’t help but notice a steady increase in magpie-like birds nowadays and you shudder as you look at the sky occasionally change color to a deep purple.

But you continued to school. The news of a transfer student had been one of the things in your mind over the weekend, and you were curious as to who it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously part of Sayaka's quote was from Jew Wario (rest in peace).


End file.
